A Woman Scorned
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Meng is poor, ignored and pushed to the edge. When a prince offers her the chance for revenge, Meng decides to agree and learns some lessons about the world.


This story popped into my head and just insisted on being written. Dedicated to my angels, DragonFairex and SarahNev! Okay, depressing story about what happens when you push a girl too far. Yes, I take great liberaties with the canon. I still think it's possible. Don't worry, I am still writing my big novellas and I have big plans for Downfall and the Chosen! Well, I'll let you read!

Just see how dreaming repays you-  
You turn and someone betrays you.  
Betray him first and the game's reversed!

---"The Riddle" The Scarlet Pimpernel

A Woman Scorned

Zuko lay on the bed, growling angrily. As usual, he was not happy. He had failed yet again to capture the Avatar. He suffered a humiliating defeat and now he was wounded with a concussion. Bounty Hunter Jun had taken him and Uncle back to the town with that crazy Fortune Teller to rest up before they continued their journey back to Zuko's ship. Aunt Wu had invited them to rest by her home, which was good considering everyone else was terrified of them.

After only a two nights there, Zuko was already sick to his stomach. Aunt Wu had not stopped flirting with Uncle. That had been nauseating enough but now Uncle and Jun had gone for a "walk" together. Zuko did not know which was more creepy, "Aunt" Wu trying to become Zuko's actual aunt or Uncle's perverted relationship with Jun. Uncle was too old to be thinking about women!

Zuko snarled to himself as he remembered how that mangy Avatar had stolen the necklace, one of the few leverages he had over that Water Nation girl. Now he would have to start all over again, to figure out how to capture Aang. He did not have much time. Zhao had the entire Fire Nation Navy at his command. If Zuko didn't hurry, he knew he would be hunted down and killed by his own people. He was born to serve his country and no miserable upstart of a sister was going to replace him…

"Meng, you idiot! How could you let the cakes burn?" he heard Aunt Wu shout furiously from the next room.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Wu. I just…" replied a tearful voice. Zuko recognized it as the voice of the fortune teller's assistant.

"Be quiet, you ugly stupid girl! Clean up this mess immediately!" Aunt Wu bellowed. Zuko unconsciously winced as he heard the sound of a slap. "Perhaps you need reminding about why you must please me."

"I am a poor orphan with no money and no home. I am too ugly and stupid for anyone to want to marry," the girl sniffled mechanically, as if she had recited these words many times before.

"That is right. I take you in out of the goodness of my heart and this is how you behave?" There was the sound of another slap.

Zuko heard the girl begin to sob. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again," she whimpered pitifully.

"It had better not. Do you know what would happen if I declared you bad luck and turned you out in the streets," Wu pressed, her voice growing high and cruel.

"No one would want me and I would starve to death," the girl muttered in a defeated tone.

"That is right. You'll go without dinner tonight. Perhaps that will teach you a lesson in proper behavior," Aunt Wu finished coldly and Zuko heard the girl yelp in pain. "Learn to listen and obey!"

"Yes, Aunt Wu," the girl whispered meekly, most likely long accustomed to such abuse. Zuko knew servants were beaten in the palace for laziness. Aunt Wu had the right to treat her servant any way she wished. Zuko just found it sickening.

"I am going out for some cloud gazing. The Prince is sleeping. I want you to quietly go into his room and make sure he has fresh water in his basin. I must make a good impression on his uncle. A wealthy patron like him could be very useful," the elder woman continued. "Now stop crying before I give you something to weep about. Smile when he wakes up and act properly or so help me, I will lock you in the cellar," Aunt Wu finished. A moment later, the door closed.

Zuko debated closing his eyes and pretending to sleep when the girl came in, but he decided it was better that Aunt Wu know someone had heard her treatment of the young servant. Uncle would not be pleased.

A moment later, the door to Zuko's room slid open and a small girl shuffled in, carrying a tray of food. Her eyes were red from crying and now Zuko could see the red marks on her face. It was true that she was not a conventional beauty, she had a gap in her teeth and strange hair. Yet, Zuko had to say, she was no monster in appearance.

The girl gasped when she saw him. Clearly she had not expected him to be awake. "How can I help you, sir?" she mumbled, trying to cover her feelings. Within a few seconds, she almost appeared normal besides the red marks. Clearly, she had lots of experience hiding her pain.

Zuko stared at her for a long moment. "You can sit down and eat if that old bat is gone," he mumbled, unwilling to take advantage of such a miserable creature.

Meng shook her head. "Oh no, I'm fine," she said in a false cheery tone. "Could not be better!"

"Save your excuses. I heard Wu walloping you. She said you won't be getting dinner so you might as well eat now. Otherwise you'll get clumsy from hunger and you'll get smacked again," Zuko said matter-of-factly.

Meng hung her head and nodded. She took a piece of duck from the plate and shoved it into her mouth hungrily. Clearly, Aunt Wu was not feeding her enough. Zuko watched her eat, almost annoyed at her helplessness. She allowed herself to be beaten by this hag and did nothing about it.

"Don't you have any friends who would help you?" he asked. It was not that he cared but he supposed he might as well try to help the girl, as he was not able to hunt the Avatar.

"Nobody, sir. Aunt Wu is loved by the whole village and they would not care if she beat me. She doesn't let anyone see her do it but everyone thinks she's perfect and only doing this for my best interest," Meng replied mournfully, her mouth full of food. "My parents died in the war three years ago and Aunt Wu took me in as a servant," she explained.

"Why don't you run away?" Zuko inquired in a bored tone. He could not wait to tell Uncle what a shrew Aunt Wu really was. Then they could get out of this place, back on the trail of the Avatar.

"I can't survive on my own. I have no where to go," she sighed. "I just keep praying my true love will come to take me away. I was hoping it would be the Avatar…but he never saw me," Meng muttered sorrowfully. Anger and hatred tinged her words.

Now she had Zuko's full interest. "The Avatar is your friend?" he asked hungrily, resisting the urge to grab her.

"I guess he is, but all he cares about is that floozy from the water tribes. I got him the cloud book but all he saw was that blue-eyed freak. I'd like to settle both of them for how they treated me," Meng spat. Her eyes glinted menacingly.

Zuko smiled and motioned for her to sit beside him. She could be useful. "The Avatar was a fool to ignore you," he answered, trying to make the girl feel better. A plan had come to him. The Avatar was a monk and had been trained in the idea of self-sacrifice. This could be used against him.

"You think so?" Meng asked, her eyes shining. "Thank you!" Poor kid must not complimented much. Zuko pitied her even more.

"It appears we have a common problem. I can help you get revenge on the water girl and the Avatar for breaking your heart. Then I can take you to a beautiful palace where you will never have to work again," Zuko offered. It was amazing how bribable poor people were.

Meng smiled. "Really? A palace with servants and nice clothing and jewelry?" she asked, her eyes shining.

Zuko nodded. "Servants to obey your every wish, the finest clothing money can buy and the best food you can imagine. You will be a Lady of leisure under the personal protection of the Prince himself. You will have anything your heart desires," he offered. "It's a bit dangerous but I know you can do it."

"I accept! I accept! You are the best in the world," Meng said, throwing her arms around a surprised Zuko's neck and nearly choking him. Zuko had to use all his martial arts training not to shove her off. "What do I have to do?"

"Just listen…"

* * *

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Uncle asked for the thousandth time. Zuko rolled his eyes and nodded. He had smuggled the little girl out of the house easily, saying he needed a guide. Now she was waiting to be of us. Everything was going perfectly.

"You return to the ship and bring the ship to the port near the mountains. Meng, Jun and I will fetch the Avatar and be back before two days are gone. The plan is fool-proof," Zuko assured him as he readied the supplies into the bundle.

"I don't know why I am doing this crazy plan. The last time I tracked this avatar…," Jun muttered angrily as she showed her Xirshu the cloud book the Avatar had touched. The blind beast stirred and pawed the ground, indicating his wish to capture his prey.

"Because we are paying you well worth your time and my uncle asked you to. So let's get this over with," Zuko muttered as he lifted Meng unto the beast. He was still not comfortable with Jun and Uncle's relationship but he would deal with that later.

"Be careful! Are you sure you don't want me to come along, my Jun?" Iroh said, giving her a loving look.

Zuko resisted the urge to gag and merely insured he had all the equipment needed for the plan. He climbed on behind Meng and held her steady. He could not risk having the girl fall off and ruin his plans completely. "Uncle, we will be back soon. Stop worrying."

"Let's get this over with." Jun hopped on her rampaging monster tongue creature and flicked the air. Zuko's stomach lurched as the best shifted. With a wild rear in the air, the animal leapt into the air and began running.

Meng screamed and leaned back into Zuko's arms. "I'm scared," she whimpered, shaking with terror.

Zuko rolled his eyes and allowed the wretched creature to nestle in his arms. "I'm here. Nothing will happen to you," he answered, hoping to keep her calm. If she got hysterical and backed out, there would be problems. "I will keep you safe."

Meng turned her head and stared at him with those strange eyes of hers. "I feel safe when I am with you. You are so strong," she said, a strange glint in her eyes. Was that…affection? Of course not, she was just a child. She was far too young to be thinking of anything of the sort.

"All this mushy-garbage is making me sick, lover-boy," Jun broke in hypocritically. She was the one who was being mushy with Uncle. All this romance was making him sick as well! He had no wish for the love of this pathetic little child. "Cheating on your pretty little girl friend?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Meng asked, her lower lip trembling.

"No, I do not have a girlfriend! I am not paying you to talk, Jun. As you said, let us get this over with," Zuko snapped. He was starting to wonder why Fire Nation men always seemed to have admirers so much younger. Mother had been twenty years younger then Father, his sister Zula had a terrible crush on that obnoxious Zhao and Uncle was sweet on the bounty hunter. Now he had this ragamuffin making eyes at him. He was not amused. "Concentrate on the mission. We need the element of surprise. Absolute silence," he muttered angrily.

Females were so annoying! If this plan succeeded, Zuko planned to make sure he would keep both of this strange wenches out of his hair.

* * *

The three rode in silence for many hours, as the sun faded from midday to dusk. Meng had remained firmly snuggled in Prince Zuko's arms due to the great speed of the Xirshu. Every time Meng tried to speak, Prince Zuko would remind her with a look about her duty to remain quiet. She supposed she didn't mind, once she had gotten used the speed, it was exhilarating.

The stars looked so bright and wonderful. She was far away from Aunt Wu, and she was about to getrevenge on the floozy.She was going tolive in a palace.Images of silk gowns and warmbeds filled her mind.

She must have fallen asleep in Zuko's arms because the next thing she knew, it was early morning and Prince Zuko was gently shaking her awake."We are close, maybe a mile away. Better get our little actress ready. This better work. I am not going to do this again, even if Iroh does agree to…," Miss Jun was saying.

"I'll take care of Meng. You get ready to go," Prince Zuko hissed. He motioned for Meng cross her hands behind her back. "Now, hold still." Meng did not like being tied up but Prince Zuko seemed to be very gentle, making sure not to give her rope burns. He then tied her ankles together, again with considerable tenderness. Meng could not believe a prince was taking the time to make sure a mere peasant like her wasn't being hurt. What a good heart he must have!

When Meng was finally trussed up like a fowl, Miss Jun spurred the Xirshu on. PrinceZuko held on to Meng, pressing her against hischest. Meng almost felt like shecould hearhis heart beating with excitement. "You are about to become very important to me."

* * *

"Avatar, your old friend wants to say hello!" Zuko said with a savage grin as his plan sprang into action. He had sneaked up on the Water girl, the yokel and the Avatar with his little captive. The three of them had been splashing in the river and luckily had left that enormous beast behind. Zuko had some poisoned peaches in his bag for the bisom but did not like harming innocent creatures.

"Let her go, Zuko!" the Avatar snapped, looking furious. He was so predictable. Zuko felt like he was watching a Kabuki play with the lines memorized. He loved watching his enemy sweat. He had a good feeling about this.

"Either you give yourself up, Avatar or this little girl joins her ancestors!" Zuko snapped, holding a stream of fire close to Meng's face. The girl squealed out of terror, real or faked. Zuko was not sure and he did not care. She was doing what she was supposed to.

"Aang, he'll kill you," the water wench screamed, her eyes wild. Zuko smirked, he imagined Meng was enjoying this little show. Well, they would all have a good laugh over this later.

"Your capture or her life. It's your choice," Jun broke in with a smirk. "Frankly, I don't care if you want her blood on your hands. Either way, I get my money." Good girl, she was definately useful as well.

"All right. Swear on your honor you will set Meng free, and you can have me," the Avatar said, his face pale.

"Aang, don't do this. You can't trust Zuko, he's evil," peasant boy said, holding his little boomerang.

"Of course. I swear it on the honor of the Fire Nation. Now stand very still, this won't hurt a bit. Jun, take care of him," Zuko commanded, feeling victory in his grasp.

"Don't give me orders, Angry Boy," Jun muttered as her Xirshu's tongue lashed out and struck the Avatar. With a cry of pain, the monk fell to the floor, completely paralyzed.

The two water tribe siblings rushed forward but Zuko kept them back with a few balls of fire. "I believe that is mine," he said, stepping down and picking up the Avatar's light body. His hands shook with amazement as he realized he had the ticket home in his grasp. He laid the body onto the Xirshu's body and strapped it down.

"Let Meng and Aang go, you cretin!" Peasant boy commanded, running at him with his little club. How pathetic, Zuko was almost amused. He ignored him, knowing he could beat him up in a moment.

Before Zuko could turn to thrash the peasants, Xirshu's tongue had quieted them both into a neat pile. "You better take Dumb and Dumber along. Otherwise, they'll mount a rescue attempt," Jun said, as she untied Meng. "You can sell them into slavery at that market we passed for a good price and buy your new aunt a present."

Zuko ignored that comment. He nodded and dragged the two stiff forms towards the Xirshu, strapping them on as well. "We better move out. I want them in chains as soon as possible," he commanded.

Meng happily hopped unto the Water-wench's back, using it as a seat. "I'm ready to go," she said, though her voice was shaking a bit. She had been through quite an experience.

Jun smirked. "The plan worked. I'm shocked. Well, it appears you have a little of your uncle in you after all," she sneered.

Zuko was too pleased to notice. "Every hour, make sure your animal keeps them sedated. I want no mistakes," he commanded, taking his place now in front of the prisoners. He smiled fondly at Meng, she had played her part to perfection. "As for you, Meng, you will be generously rewarded for your service to me," he mused.

* * *

Meng had been unable to face her captives on the journey. When Aang had seen Miss Jun untie her, his eyes looked so hurt. As much as she hated that floozy and resented Aang, she had never thought of how much she had hurt them till now. As the party road back, Meng tried to focus on how beautiful Prince Zuko's smile was. He cared about her, he saw her. This had been the only way Aang had ever seen her, as an enemy and a traitor. Had he given her the chance, she would have tended him night and day. Now, he hated her. Each time the Xirshu paralyzed the prisoners, Meng shuddered a bit. "Ummmm, what should I call you, your highness?" she asked.

"Call me?" the prince asked, looking at her studiously. Meng was terrified of that scar, she did not want to know how he got it.

"I think Angry boy is a good nickname," Miss Jun said airily, flicking the reins of the beast.

The prince glared at the bounty hunter's back. "You may call me 'my prince' or 'sir'. Either is fine," he muttered, checking the prisoners.

"Can you tell me about the Fire Nation?" she asked, wondering what her new home would be like. As Prince Zuko's voice washed over her, she tried to forget about what she had done.

By the time Prince Zuko had launched into a description of later Fire Nation history, they had reached the coastline town where Prince Zuko's ship waited. Itwas amazing how much he could talk, over all those hours.Miss Jun had been rolling her eyes the entire time, but Meng had rather enjoyed the description. It took her mind off what she had just done.

"Well, you returned quickly," General Iroh said, standing at the bow of the ship. "And victorious too! Jun, you look even more ravishing then I remember."

"Send out the troops. We have a present for my father," Prince Zuko called back, clearly ignoring the comment his uncle made.

"You take the Avatar to the brig. I want to keep the Water tribe peasants for myself," Miss Jun said, a wicked grin on her face.

Prince Zuko shrugged and handed Meng three gold coins. He then dismounted and slung a chained and paralyzed Aang over his shoulder. "That's fine by me. Be back at the ship in an hour. We leave with the tide," he said, boarding the gangplank. "Meng, go buy something nice for yourself."

"What are you going to do with them?" Meng asked, riding in front of the fearsome female.

"What's needed, my girl. Have you ever been to a slave market before?" Miss Jun asked.

Meng shook her head. "I always wondered if Aunt Wu would sell me to one," she confided. It had been her greatest terror.

"Well, I'm about to make a handsome profit over these two excess baggage to make sure I never end up vulnerable enough to end up like that," Miss Jun explained. She patted Meng's head. "You are pretty ruthless for a kid. I like you," she said in a warm tone.

"I like you too, Miss Jun," Meng replied, as they passed a large platform. Cages were everywhere, crowded with Earth and Water Nation prisoners. Other Earth Nation and Fire Nation people were milling around, examining the slaves. They poked and prodded them like animals. Meng was shocked. This was even worse then her nightmares.

"Buying or selling?" a Fire Nation soldier said, pointing to Sokka who was still chained on the Xirshu. He looked nervous at the sight of the animal.

"Selling, for the right price," Miss Jun answered. Meng held on to Miss Jun, wishing she could hide from the man. This place still gave her the willies.

"I'll give seven gold pieces for the boy. I need a strong galley slave. Is he young and healthy?" the soldier asked.

"He is indeed. Examine him yourself if you like. But I want ten for him," Miss Jun said coyly. Meng sighed, Sokka had not been cruel to her. Why should he suffer?

"Eight!" the soldier responded, eying Sokka. He prodded and patted the poor boy as if he was a piece of meat. "He's still young, he won't last too long."

"I could get twelve for him on the block," Miss Jun reminded. "Then you'll have to bid against others."

"All right, ten it is. But I had better get my money's worth," the soldier said, shaking Miss Jun's hand.

"Excellent. You have yourself a slave," she said, as she began to untie Sokka. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone.

"Well, look who the tide dragged in. How are you, Duseh?" she asked, seeming to recognize a oily looking short Fire Nation man with hooded eyes.

"How interesting to see you as well, Jun. Didn't know you were involved in the business of slavery," Duseh responded in an tone that chilled Meng's blood.

"I had a job and got some fringe benefits," Miss Jun replied happily, patting Meng on the head. "Thanks to this girl, that is. Meng, this is an old friend of mine. Duseh, this is my new assistant Meng. With some luck, she'll be something special someday."

"Then it's a pleasure to meet her. I would take you to lunch but I have a shipment of girls that needs to be taken to the Fire Nation. How much for the water girl?" said a tall man dressed in Fire Nation clothing. He patted Katara a few times. "She seems adequate."

"The girl is a bender and young. Pretty and nubile, a perfect harem slave. I want twenty gold pieces for her." Miss Jun seemed to have no qualms about human trafficking.

"Far too expensive," said the tall Fire Nation man.

"I'll give you fifteen," retorted Duseh, giving Katara a greedy look. "I trust your good eye."

"Come on, a noted slaver such as yourself knows her worth. In the Fire Nation, you can get thirty gold coins for her at auction," Miss Jun replied. Duseh began touching Katara, in that same cold unfeeling way. The girl was bound and gagged, but she tried protesting as much as she could. "How could you say she's worth any less?"

"She's feisty. It will take time to break her in," Duseh said, as he continued fondling the girl in a professional type manner.

"Any noble would love to have her in their harem. I am selling her cheap, but I am not giving her away," Miss Jun retorted. "Just look at her, she's young. The owner will have years of service."

"Seventeen is my final offer," Duseh the slaver replied, patting Katara's body and obviously finding it satisfactory.

"Make it eighteen," Miss Jun haggled, hands on her hips. Meng had some satisfaction. That floozy was humiliated and Meng was going to be living like a princess.

"You drive a hard bargain but I have a few clients who might be interested in her. Agreed. Give her to me," Duseh settled, tossing Miss Jun a bag of gold. She caught it deftly.

The Fire Nation soldier counted out ten coins and handed it over to Miss Jun. "A pleasure doing business with you," he said, grabbing his slave off the animal.

As the two sobbing siblings were pulled off the animal and yanked apart, Meng felt a twinge of pity. They had given up everything, believing she was in danger. Now, Aang was most likely chained in the brig, to be taken back to the Fire-Lord.

Sokka was being dragged by the soldier in one direction. He was still screaming for his sister. Katara was being hauled in the other direction by Duseh, yelling her brother's name. They looked so miserable and helpless. Meng had caused this all.

Miss Jun smiled at Meng, as she counted the money. "Twenty-eight gold coins, not bad for a few hours work Always put away money, in case you need to make a quick escape." She seemed pretty satisfied with herself, showing no guilt about what she had done. "Having second thoughts?" she asked suddenly.

Meng's eyes gave away her answer. She felt terrible for what she had done. Miss Jun smirked. "I thought so. You are still young so I figure I'll offer you some advice. Look out for yourself first. Helping the Avatar will do nothing for you. He loves the Water Nation girl, not you. He never will love you," she explained.

"He let you capture him for me," Meng whispered sadly. She still felt guilty about what she had done. She had ruined their lives. She had doomed the entire world for her own profit.

"He gave up his life for you because he did not want the guilt of having your death on his hands. Forget him. It's over. You can't change the past," Miss Jun retorted sharply.

"I know," Meng whispered. She saw a kimono she liked, but she did not feel like buying it right now. She should not enjoy herself now. "My parents died and I just wanted someone to care about me."

"I lost my parents too. I was ten and they had sold supplies to I know it's rough but we orphans have to be tough. We can't show weakness, we have to look out for ourselves. You are still young so you'll need some help. Prince Zuko can take care of you. He took you out of slavery and he is taking you to a palace. You will never worry about anything ever again. Now, had you helped the Avatar, you'd still be a servant with no future. You made the right choice," Miss Jun continued, giving Meng a kindly smile.

"That is true," Meng agreed. She had to do what would help her the most and now she definitely had all she needed.

"Always go where the benefits are. General Iroh can take care of me. It's a man's world, women will always be vulnerable. I can't be a bounty hunter forever, eventually I won't be strong enough. I figure it will be nice to live in a palace, have every luxury I ever wanted. He offers the most advantage and frankly, that is worth it for me," Miss Jun clarified.

"That is a hard way to live," Meng sighed as she and Miss Jun walked to a shop. She suddenly didn't feel like purchasing anything at the moment. Even if she knew she did the right thing, she was still feeling a bit guilty.

"That is the way of the world, dear. Kill or be killed," Miss Jun yawned. "But I am going to help you. Now, shall we get you some new clothing before we go back to the palace and get some rest?"

* * *

On deck, Zuko and Uncle Iroh starred at their women. "She is a cute kid, really useful," Zuko remarked, in an almost kindly tone. "She really came in handy today. I actually think she isn't a complete waste of time."

"I suppose we both have found ourselves spicy young ladies. Listen to your old uncle's advice. You'd better be good to her, Nephew or she'll make you regret it. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

A/N: Yes, I believe Meng would be that evil. Bwahahaha! I'm evil, no? Left the story open-ended, you can decide what happened later! Tell me in your reviews what you think happened next. I'm eager to hear!

Update: I inteded this to be a one-shot but my readers have spoken and I suppose I will continue, with the help of my new friend Cala. It will go slowly since I have to think it out but chapter two is halfway done. Special thanks to Cala and OPTRTA


End file.
